1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of germinating seeds of bean sprouts in a cultivating container, thereby cultivating bean sprouts, and further to the cultivating container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 6 shows one of conventional methods of cultivating bean sprouts. The shown method uses a cultivating container 11 formed into the shape of a truncated pyramid and measured 1 meter by 2 by 1.5 high. A multitude of seeds are put into the cultivating container 11, and water is sprinkled over the seeds so that the seeds are germinated to be grown into bean sprouts. In this method, the bean sprouts grow, lying one upon another into many layers. Thus, the bean sprouts of upper layers are gradually raised upward with growth of the bean sprouts of lower layers. Accordingly, a location of the bean sprouts of the uppermost layer in the cultivating container 11 depends upon an amount of seeds put into the container or the height of the heaped seeds. Generally, bean sprouts grow into a length suitable for food (6 to 8 cm) in five to eight days after germination. The bean sprouts are taken out of the cultivating container 11 at this stage of growth to be packaged by a predetermined amount for shipment.
Consumers generally have a fondness for thick, straightforward, whitish bean sprouts. The thick bean sprouts are hard to masticate, crisping. The straightforward, whitish bean sprouts give a tasty impression. In view of these tastes of the consumers, producers of bean sprouts aim at cultivating the thick, straightforward, whitish bean sprouts.
In the above-described conventional method, bean sprouts grow slender or thin. Further, the cultivating container 11 has an upper opening so that water is sprinkled therethrough. Accordingly, the bean sprouts of the uppermost layer in the cultivating container 11 grow in the light such that the bean sprouts turn green or yellow. The bean sprouts of the uppermost layer thus loose the commercial value and need to be dumped away. This reduces the yield of the bean sprouts.